Let me love you
by CaramelBerry
Summary: A boy have seen this man. No one believed him, so when he was 16, the man appeared out of nowhere to see him again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first story! Please comment whether I should continue or not!

Chapter 1 - forgotten memories

xXx

Past

The cold night passes by as a young boy stays awake all night. He always say that...

"He has come! He has come!"

Is all he would say. No one knew what he meant. No one.

Maybe? Maybe Nana knows. Maybe...

xXx

Home

Two years later. The boy is 16. He no longer remembers what he seen on those nights.

"Tsu-kun~ Breakfast is ready!"

This boy didn't say anything but just takes his breakfast and left the house.

xXx

Hallway

"Tsuna!" a boy called out.

"Ahh.. Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted.

"Tenth!" another voice came out, this one is different. It was a strict voice.

"Gokudera-Kun." Tsuna smiled.

"Tenth, i heard a new student is coming to our school!"

"HIEE?! R-Really?!" Tsuna said, a little nervous. He was never good talking to people. Tsuna was the timid type, that explains why he was nervous too.

"Yes, Tenth!" Gokudera said , cheerfully.

"Really? Thats going to be fun!" Yamamoto said, smiling.

"Why are you three crowding around here?" a voice said, softly but murderous. Tsuna turned around and gasped.

"HIEEE! Hibari san!" Tsuna stared in horror. They has broken the rule,

"no crowding." now they will be bitten to death. Hibari is a black haired man, everything he wears was always neat and tidy, unlike some students. His method to discipline a student is to bite them to death.

"Herbivores, today, you shall be the first to be bitten to death today." Hibari grinned.

"N-No hibari san! We were just leaving!" Tsuna panicked, and started to pushing Yamamoto and Gokudera somewhere else. Gokudera trie to protest but one look on Tsuna's face made him not go kill hibari. Anyways, Hibari would have won. No one could go on a par with him. Maybe someone would stand up against hibari...

xXx

* * *

Classroom

"Phew, we didn't get bitten to death!" Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

"But tenth, i could hav-" Gokudera-kun wanted to protest but he stopped.

"Gokudera, please don't call me tenth in school..." Tsuna pleaded.

"But Tenth! Its formal!" Gokudera argued. Tsuna knew nothing could stop him from saying no, he stayed silent.

"Good morning students. Today we have a new student. Please come in."

Tsuna gasped. That student... Was the man from those nights!

End of prologue

Hey! End of prologue! I hope you guys liked it! Please give reviews on this! I would love to know what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

Classroom

"Y-you... You are..."

Tsuna gasped at the man he had long forgotten. He still looks the same, the same golden hair... Sky blue eyes...

He wanted to cry, scream or even yell. The man is right infront of him.

The man chuckled, as if teasing him. Tsuna could only blush and avoid contact with his eyes.

"I am Giotto. I used to live in Italy but i had to move here because of some problems, but all of you don't mind...right?"

Giotto asked, his blue eyes staring at all of the students at one glance. Girls could only squeal, boys would only scan him from head to toe at his coolness. Well, Tsuna could only stare at him. Giotto then looked over at Tsuna, Tsuna also looked the same as before, except that his brown hair is extremely messy, and his big eyes that really made him look like a girl.

"Tsuna, you don't mind sitting with Giotto, do you?"

The teacher asked politely, except that he doesn't take a no for an answer.

"HIEEE? Why me?"

Tsuna looked at the teacher with his cute brown eyes, unfortunately, it doesn't work on a "straight" man.

"Giotto, please sit next to Tsuna."

"Of course, Sensei."

xXx

Gym

"Say, Tsuna, did you get along with that fella?"

Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed at the thought of Giotto. Is it fate that made them meet again?

"W-we're f-fine."

Tsuna answered, then looking away. Poor yamamoto, Tsuna even start to ignore him! Yamamoto then just left to find Gokudera.

"Looks like the someone left the poor sheep alone."

"Yeah... Should we attack him?"

"Lets do it."

While Tsuna was in the bathroom, a few older students walked in.

"HIEEE? How unlucky, i'm still changing!"

Tsuna thought. He took a glance at the older students, suddenly, one of them pounce on him.

"HIEE? What are you d-doing?!"

"Have you not heard of chest check?"

He shook his head, what the hell is a chest check?

The old student then put his hand under the poor boy's shirt.

"Stop it! R-right n-now!"

Tsuna shouted, hopefully someone hears him. But the unbelievable thing happened. Tsuna's eyes opened wide. His savior is actually...

HIBARI KYOYA!?

"... H-hibari s-san!"

Tsuna was crying. Tears flowed down to his rosy cheeks.

"Herbivores, what are you doing?"

Hibari asked, he then whipped out his tonfas, that should force an answer out of the older students.

"U-uh..."

Tsuna then struggled out of their grip and ran behind Hibari, scared. He was never that scared before, especially after getting a "chest check"! Hibari was only angry at the herbivores for touching his property.

"Herbivores, you do know touching my PROPERTY means i will bite you all to death... Right...?"

"AHH! HIBARI FORGIVE US!"

The older students kneeled before Hibari. Hibari then smirked. Thats not very good. Something bad is about to happen...

Hibari only looked at Tsuna, he said,

"You should go, Herbivore, before i bite you to death too."

Tsuna didn't say anything and ran out. He ran and ran, that was the scariest moment of his entire life! Not even when Hibari bites him to death! He ran till he hit someone. He looked up, still crying, and apologised.

"... Giotto san."

Tsuna looked away and wiped his tears. He didn't want anybody else to see it.

"Tsuna? Why are you crying?"

Giotto put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and made he look at him. Tsuna said nothing, nothing at all. But Giotto isn't going to give up. Giotto kissed Tsuna's forehead and hugged him.

"Everything is alright. Its okay, can you tell me what happened?"

It reminded Tsuna about the past.

* * *

Flashback

He was bullied by a bunch of kids, and no one believed him, not even Nana. Tsuna thought Nana trusts the kids more than him, he locked himself in his room, crying all alone. He was till crying until a 14 - 16 year old teen appeared at his window. He didn't know the teen, he thought he was just like the boys. He backed away from him, he didn't want to get hurt even more like Nana's words. It all pierced through his fragile heart.

"...Why are you crying?"

The teen walked towards the crying boy, except the fact that he made the boy drop to his knees.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

Giotto shouted at him. It made Tsuna cry even more.

"... Children is a pain..."

Giotto picked up little Tsuna and kissed him on the forehead, he hugged him and said the exact words,

"Everything is alright. Its okay, can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

"..."

It made Giotto thought,

_What? This didn't happen 6 years ago. He just told me his feelings. Oh well, since he's not budging, i'm not going to force him._

"I'm not going to force you. Well, i'm going back to class."

Giotto waved goodbye and went to class. Tsuna then held his hand.

"Don't leave me here... Take me with you."

Giotto's eyes went wide, then chuckled.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"HIEE? Now a condition?!"

"Give me a kiss on the lips."

"HIEEE?!"

"No? Okay. Bye.."

Tsuna then gave up, he pulled Giotto's tie and kissed him. He looked up only to see a blushing Giotto. That made Tsuna blush too. What the hell did he just do to his "childhood friend"?

Giotto then spoke,

"Lets go, shall we?"

Giotto then walked to class with a happy but still blushing, Tsuna.

* * *

Classroom

"And so, thats why we have to add 1582 to 7246."

The teacher then looked up, he only saw the student who always slacks. You got it! Tsuna!

"Tsuna...! Why must we add 1582 to 7246?!"

"HIEEE?! Ah..."

"Psst... Its because Hiroko got 1582 more than Aiko..."

Giotto whispered to Tsuna. It was a last step, that explains why it was easy.

"Uh... Hiroko got 1582 more than Aiko..?"

Tsuna trembled, he closed his eyes for the upcoming scoldings to him not to sleep in class. But it didn't.

"You're lucky this time."

The teacher resumed his teaching.

Tsuna looked at Giotto,

"Thank you, Giotto san."

"Please. Call me Giotto."

* * *

Lunch time

"Tenth!"

A familar voice cried out to Tsuna.

"Ah! Gokudera kun!"

"Its sad we are in a different class... I see you lesser and lesser now!"

Tsuna's sweat dropped. Gokudera is a stalker to Tsuna. But he guesses its fine since he's Gokudera's "Tenth".

"Herbivore. Come here."

Tsuna turned around to see a man staring straight in his eyes. He just couldn't break contact. The man thought he didn't hear him, he walked to him, gripped his arm and pulled him to his office while Gokudera wasn't looking.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Hai! I am proud of myself for writing 1k words!

Heheh. I would never accomplish this!

Thank you all who supported meh.

Now, i shall cry of happiness for all of yew.

Hohoho~


	3. Chapter 3

Haro! Long time no see! I was on a break 0-0

* * *

-Replies-

Vongola-Hime

Glad you liked it :D the past months, i was busy trying to learn new words from those Professional writers. I was glad i did. I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

Kuro No Tenshi

o-o

lol. I made up the chest check. It never happened before. As least, in my entire life. Haha. By the way, the part about giving Giotto a kiss, it was because i thought Giotto was like the bold type of person? I took a guess. Well, thank you for giving me luck! I shall use it wisely. :p

* * *

Chapter 3 - Fighting over a Weak Herbivore

xXx

"H-Hibari san! Slow down..!"

Tsuna panted as the raven haired boy dragged him into the office. The skylark than let go of him. Tsuna turned around to see two death threatening eyes staring back at him.

"I. Don't take orders from a herbivore. Especially you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari glared at Tsuna. It made Tsuna tremble with fear. No, Tsuna doesn't like what is happening, not even one bit.

"S-sorry... What are you doing...?"

Tsuna asked, suddenly, Hibari glared at him again. Violently? Nope. The looks of a carnivore that has successfully captured his prey. He only grinned and then continued walking. Man, that man is so unpredictable. Tsuna was scared, no, more like worried of what is about to happen. What has he done wrong this time?

Hibari slammed the poor brunet onto the sofa. He threw glares at the poor brunet. Hibari then walked towards him and sat on the sofa, missing the brunet about a few Centimetres.

"H-Hibari san... What have i done wrong...?"

Hibari then looked over to the Brunet. The brunet trembled with fear. Every glare the skylark threw at him could turn the brunet paranoid. He didn't want the Cloud Guardian to be mad. Without Tsuna's dying will pills(he left it in class), Hibari was a whole lot stronger. Expected from the strongest guardian of the Vongola.

"Everything you do, Herbivore. I want to bite you to death. So badly. I saw everything. Even the scene you did with Giotto. He's done it this time. I will do ANYTHING to send him to heaven."

Tsuna wouldn't dare to answer back. Its like a field full of mines. He's trapped in Hibari's clutches. Every step he take could lead to a bad ending. He was careful. Only for a while he could keep his cool.

"But Hibari san... I was scared... I did it so that it will not _ever_ happen again..."

After what Tsuna said, the memories flashed back into his mind, as if it happened only an hour ago. Tsuna then thought what would happen if the skylark had not _saved_ him. Tsuna shuddered at the thought. He would have lost his virginity. Yes. Tsuna was _still_ a virgin. Never again. He would let that _tragedy _happen again.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. He looked exactly liked the brunet except that his hair is blondish gold in colour. His eyes showed two blue shiny orbs. Yes, it was Giotto.

"Ah, Tsuna, there you are! I was looking, everywhere for you!"

Giotto's grin turned upside down. The sight of them, sitting with eachother as if they were lovers, ached his heart.

"Uh. Sorry for interrupting. I should take my leave..."

Tsuna stood up and ran after him, leaving the skylark alone.

"No! Giotto! Its not what you think!"

Why? Why was he caring about the man who disappeared from his life a few years ago? Maybe... The friendship they had? No, it was love. It was just that Tsuna had not even noticed of it yet. Tsuna grabbed Giotto's arm, and pulled him back, hard. When Giotto turned, he hugged the brunet.

"I'm happy you ran after me. And you even left that skylark..."

Tsuna felt the urge to hug him back. As he hugged, he felt Giotto's strong shoulders, and his chest. He felt warm. Warmed with his Giotto's love, or friendship, as what Tsuna would classify it as.

"Giotto..."

After he hugged for like, a few minutes, Tsuna broke apart. He blushed a little, as he broke the record of hugging someone, especially a man. Tsuna didn't mind. It was his "best friend" after all. Giotto then grinned. He then pulled the poor brunet(he couldn't keep up) to the empty classroom. Giotto had drew something on the whiteboard. It was an old myth that if someone drew an umbrella and wrote his and his crush's name on it, they would share an umbrella under a rainy day. It was said that they would even fall in love. Tsuna blushed.

"Oh Giotto, your supposed to write a girl's name! Not mine!"

Tsuna Said smiling. Giotto replied,

" I won't write someone i don't love."

Tsuna's eye grew wide. What? Love? Between males? What in the world? Giotto... Fallen in love with Tsuna? Tsuna blinked. He pinched himself to make sure.

"I... Feel it a little, but... I like Kyoko Chan..."

Tsuna could feel Giotto's heart drop. Tsuna felt bad. He lied about liking Kyoko. Because, he really felt it a little, and after chasing after Kyoko for so long, he finally gave up. He knew he wasn't good enough for Kyoko. Giotto squeezed his grip, making the poor brunet yelp.

"But i don't mind... If you could change my mind about Kyoko."

Giotto then lit up. He was happy again. He then made him and Tsuna face eachother. He kissed gently on the Brunet's head. Tsuna blushed profusely, he felt loved. Very loved.

Well, in the end, Giotto took a picture of the whiteboard, and cleared the board. He didn't want the teacher to scream at him. Oh well, what can he do? As long as he was with Tsuna, he was more than satisfied. Giotto even dreamt about Tsuna before, when they were young.

xXx

Past

"Tsuna, you must make sure no one knows i exist. If you want them to know, just say, 'he has come'. "

Giotto smiled. He gently kissed the cute, young brunet in the lips. Of course, the brunet don't know it was a kiss. Not at such a young age.

"Hiee... urm... I love you."

Tsuna said, because he was influenced by their parents saying i love you's, he didn't realise he was suppose to say it to his "lover", parents, relatives and more. Giotto blushed red a little, and said,

"Silly. I love you more."

After saying that, the ten year old boy took his leave. He left poor Tsuna(4 year old) all alone, in the darkness. Luckily, the boy already tucked Tsuna to bed, a night kiss, everything. Tsuna closed his eyes, an never forget what the boy said, what was it? yeah, 'Silly. I love you more."

xXx

Future

Giotto smiled to the thought. The love they shared young, would never be forgotten.

"Giotto..."

What? Who's calling me?

"Giotto!"

That's Tsuna's voice. As he regain consiousness, Lunch has ended. Well. Lucky them.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Author's note

I realise i never put yamamoto and gokudera in this ;-; oh boy.

How was it?! I tried my best, i really did! Soooo, i was planning to make

byakuran x shouchi fanfic after this. But! Only if i have inspiration haha. I hope i get reviews about my story! Probably more grammar rage ;-;

also, i felt that i abused the italic thingy.

Uh. Bye o-o


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I am trying the new format of "lining the words up". I hope you guys don't mind.

Replys

Kuro no Tenshi

Mhmm. I will take note of that. I seriously wanted to make a M rated story, but kind of failed lol...

i'm not going to try haha. Thanks for the review ~

Every Review means ALOT!

Chapter 4 ~ Giotto's Christmas Joy

Giotto was home. All alone. All of his family members didn't stay in the same house as he did. Giotto left his home. Oh how Giotto desire Tsuna. He was cute, adorable...And mostly, obedient.

"Giotto kun..."

Oh how he wanted to hear Tsuna call him that... And maybe tame the brunet's mouth just by kissing. He then snapped out of his mind and smacked his head.

"What am i thinking about! God, im a pervert and a pedophile..."

~ The Following Day ~

Giotto went to school to see Tsuna with a bunch of bullies. The bullies ran off at the sight of Giotto as he was a lot stronger, and was like Tsuna's guardian. Giotto was shocked when he saw blood dripped down the Brunet's cheek. The bullies had _pretty much_ bruised his cheek badly. Giotto ran over, carried him _bridal style _and brought the poor brunet to the infirmary.

"Thats unnecessary Giott-"

Neither did they expect an evil aura was right over the corner.

**Hibari Kyoya.**

Hibari Kyoya was growling at them. Oh no, thats dangerous. As you see, Hibari is kind of a sadist. Hibari hurried along to find a next group full with herbivores mingling together, hoping to make the bloodspill today more than what he did yesterday. The next day you would see the herbivores never together again.

~ The next day ~

"Giotto! Tomorrow is Christmas! Do you celebrate christmas?"

Giotto stared blankly at the brunet. No, he didn't. He didn't want to tell Tsuna he left his home. To lie, or not to lie? No, he would never lie to Cute Tsuna... As he open his mouth to speak, Reborn kicked Tsuna's head.

"Dame-Tsuna! Have you found your Christmas Dance Partner yet? Ask Kyoko already No-good Tsuna!"

Tsuna rubbed his slightly swollen head. Reborn was harsh. too harsh. Tsuna blushed when he said kyoko's name. He was, a little in love with her. Tsuna turned 90 degrees to look at Kyoko. Kyoko saw this, and gave a warm smile. Tsuna suddenly start to blush profusely. How cute can she be?

"R-Reborn... I can never do it... Besides..."

Reborn couldn't take it anymore. All he did was smirk at the Brunet. Giotto was mad _of course. _When he heard the poor Brunet shriek, he protested,

"No, Reborn Senpai. You should help him later. Class is starting."

Reborn could see Giotto's twitching eyebrows, he immediately replied with a grin.

"Well, you should have said so sooner, should you not, he would be taken by another pervert."

Tsuna blinked twice. Pervert? Why did Reborn bring that up? After pondering for a while, he realised he was talking about "homo" or gay. Mostly refering to the COUGHpineappleheadCOUGH Mukuro. Tsuna shivered at the thought. Mukuro pervertic mind can drive him paranoid!

"Ah, Tsuna, i heard reborn isn't coming home today. So can i crash at your place?"

Tsuna was overjoyed Reborn wasn't coming home. That crazy Home Tutor almost killed him like, thrice! Tsuna happily accepted Giotto, and then asked every of his guardians, Kyoko and Haru to come too. Giotto was upset. His plans weren't working out as much as he thought it would.

Home

The game - Ten minutes in heaven

"Yamamoto you stupid Baseball Freak! Don't touch the bottle! Only tenth can!"

Gokudera exclaimed. Yamomoto showed no signs of obedience, only to spin the bottle. Mukuro smirked and said.

"Fufufu, Hasty, are we?"

Yamamoto grinned. Nope, he wasn't aiming for Tsuna, but Gokudera, instead. Rumors was said that Yamamato finally convinced Gokudera to be his boyfriend. Hibari DO hate crowds, but for the sake of playing the game and spending ten minutes alone with Tsuna, was more tempting. The only reason Gokudera came was because of Tsuna. To protect his boss was his job. To keep Hibari Kyouya and Pineapple head Muruko away from the precious boss of his.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Giotto, Tsuna. It stopped at Tsuna. Tsuna then looked over at Kyoko. Kyoko was smiling.

Mukuro's grin grew. Hibari noticed that grin anywhere. He whipped out his tonfa and swiftly hit the damned Pineapple. Mukuro, not noticing what he did wrong, asked.

"Hey, now why did you have to hit me for?"

Hibari, not answering him, swiftly attacked Mukuro again. Just in time, he stopped the tonfa. That bastard Mukuro changed into Chrome. Hibari knew Chrome was not a crowder. He released the grip of the tonfa, sat back down. Chrome looked around.

"Bossu? Why was Hibari about to attack me, or rather, Mukuro? Did he do something wrong again?"

"Hn."

Hibari replied her. Hibari is not a talkative person, so replying "Hn" was more than what you usually expect, a silence. Hibari took another glance at Chrome. Nope. Hibari will not be expecting Mukuro for quite a while. Well, as you can see, Mukuro maybe a unpredictable man. He came back, and created an illusion just for Hibari Kyoya. The illusion he created was another Tsuna, only that he is 10 years younger, which means in his baby form.

"Kyo-kun~~!"

Hibari and Tsuna used to be childhood friends. Tsuna didn't have any friends then. So TYE Tsuna could match up to Hibari's expectations. Tye Tsuna landed HEADfirst onto Hibari's pants. Hibari growled at Mukuro, that dirty minded piece of shit. Hibari luckily had enough discipline to keep his position. He whipped his Twin Tonfa's out and attacked the illusion. Tsuna gulped. Would he do that to the younger Tsuna which isn't an illusion? Who knows?

Tsuna's thoughts rushed to his mind. Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Roduko were both thinking how they could actually torture Tsuna if they were chosen to be with Tsuna, alone in the closet. Indeed, Tsuna hoped it was Kyoko, Never did he thought it was...

To Be Continued!

Review who you think it was! I hope you enjoyed This story so far.

please continue to support me~ i will be grateful.

HINTS ON NEXT STORY :

"What? Giotto..."


End file.
